1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to routing of vehicles to maintain separation of vehicles and to avoid obstacles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods of supporting routing decisions in a separation management system.
2. Background
Aircraft and other vehicles in motion may encounter many moving and stationary obstacles. Moving obstacles include other aircraft, flocks of birds, and weather systems. Stationary obstacles include natural objects, such as terrain, and man-made objects, such as towers and buildings. An aircraft moving along its flight path may be required to change headings numerous times due to expected and unexpected obstacles. The operator of the aircraft may seek to execute heading changes that maintain adherence to scheduled arrival time while observing constraints regarding speed, altitude, safety, and passenger comfort.